1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleeves for rolling mills and more particularly to a method for filling an existing keyway in such sleeves and the resulting sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll neck bearings in rolling mills include a sleeve with a cylindrical outer surface and a conical inner surface fitted on a conical roll neck and secured by a key fitted into a keyway in the sleeve and a corresponding keyway in the roll neck. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,152; 4,384,748. The function of the sleeve is to protect the expensive roll and to accept most of the wear resulting from operation of the roll and the sleeve. Worn sleeves can be restored for re-use.
Occasionally there is a need to eliminate the keyway from an existing sleeve in order to provide a new keyway of differing geometry. It is important to restore the sleeve by providing that the filled keyway has structural properties corresponding to those of the remainder of the sleeve.